Adventures of Sinbad, fifteen years later
by ila88
Summary: Just as the title says...read to find out!


_It's been ages since I wrote anything about AOS. This is just a little glimpse of our crew's future, or at least it's how I'd like to imagine it :) _

_Also remember that English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistake you might find._

_Enjoy and let me know if you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them and I don't make any money off of them_

**Adventures of Sinbad, fifteen years later.**

The sunset was near and the wind was blowing strong, filling the sails and messing up Daevin's hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air, his grip on the tiller tightening and a large smile on his face.

"Land-ho!"

The loud shout from the nest made the boy open his blue eyes and focus his attention on the faint shape of the green island he called home.

"You look like the cat that got the cream!" his uncle laughed, making the boy chuckle.

"I told Father I was perfectly able to stir the ship all the way home without accidents. I'm 15 after all! And at my age, he already captained his own ship".

Doubar smiled and patted his nephew's shoulder "You're your father's son, Daevin! And we're all fully aware of your abilities. You are a perfect sailor, my boy!"

"Indeed, he is!" the Captain's voice made them turn as they saw him leaving the galley and joining them at the tiller.

He smiled proudly at his son, "Bring us home, son! Your mother's birthday is tomorrow and we don't want to be late!"

* * *

At the honorable age of 42, Sinbad was still the handsome, strong and brave sailor who earned the fame of Masters of the Seven Seas.

His hair were short and a light beard covered his lower face, a few lines around his eyes and mouth the only signs of the passing time.

Fifteen years ago he finally decided to settle down and start a family with his true love and he never regretted it.

He now had three amazing children.

Daevin was his firstborn and was the one who resembled him the most, and not only physically, with his brown hair and deep blue eyes. Sinbad and his son shared the same lust for adventure and of course the deep love for the sea.

Eryl was Sinbad's only daughter. She was 14 and except for her blue eyes inherited from him, she looked exactly like her mother. She had long, wavy hair and a gorgeous smile. She was becoming a true beauty and a great fighter for that matter. She had always showed a natural inclination toward magic, much to his wife's delight. Once, when she and Daevin were little, maybe 7 or 8 years old, Eryl got so angry with her brother that, without really knowing what she was doing, she ended up turning the poor boy into a toad. It took his wife less than five minutes to turn him back but to this day it was still a sore memory for Daevin. He and his sister bickered the whole time but Sinbad knew that despite that, they loved each other very much.

Connor was the youngest of his children. He was only 5 years old. But he was a smart kid with a kind and pure heart. His brown eyes were always shining with happiness and excitement. He loved watching Uncle Firouz working on his inventions and was always ready to help him.

And then there was his wife. His love. So beautiful, so passionate. With the years she had gained control of her magic, becoming a very powerful sorceress. She was always there for him; her love was the greatest gift he could have ever asked for.

The following day was her birthday and he had something very special planned out for her...

* * *

She was pacing...again. Her face set into an angry scowl.

"I'm so going to kill him!" she had been repeating this all day.

Eryl watched her mother, not really knowing what to do to calm her down.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, Mom. Don't worry! The note Dad left..."

The older woman snorted, "Yeah, a note! He left me a bloody note! He disappeared with MY son without even saying goodbye and all he left was a piece of paper telling me: 'We'll be back soon, don't worry'! And that was two days ago, how am I supposed to not be worried?"

She was nearly crying now, her anger replaced by the fear that something bad had happened to her son and husband.

"Don't cry Mommy, please!" the sweet little voice made her turn.

Connor looked up at her with his big eyes, full of unshed tears. He hated to see his mommy sad!

"You should not worry Mommy. Papa is strong. No one can beat him. He will be back veeery soon. And Daevy too! And you will be happy again".

The woman smiled at her son, picking him up and kissing his curly brown hair, "I hope so, Connor!"

Eryl smiled and hugged her mother and little brother, "Well, when they do come back, we can always turn them all into toads".

* * *

The bright light of a new day woke her up. She had fallen asleep without wanting to, the worry for her family's whereabouts too great for her to rest, but clearly her exhaustion had won her over.

She washed quickly and started gathering her sword and book spells. She was tired of waiting. She was going to look for her family.

She was almost ready when she heard her daughter's voice, "Mom! Please come here! There's something you should see!".

The sorceress sighed and left her bedroom, looking for her daughter, "Eryl? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm in the gardens!"

The woman took another step when she felt someone behind her. She spinned, ready to use her sword or her magic to fight the intruder, but he was faster. He pushed her against the wall, his lips covering hers and his hands holding her firmly but gently.

She closed her eyes, giving in to her husband's kiss, relief spreading through her.

They pulled apart when the need for air became too strong.

Sinbad leaned his forehead to hers, smiling, before whispering "Happy birthday, my love!"

Then two seconds later he was rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had just slapped him...hard!

"OUCH! Maeve! Are you out of your mind? That hurt!"

The Celtic sorceress glared at him, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed, "You took MY son..."

"OUR son!"

"...Without telling me where you were going..."

"I know but..."

"Have you any idea of how worried I was."

"I'm sorry love but.."

"Then you come back and kiss me like nothing happened..."

"Maeve, if you'd just let me explain..."

"..you are the most inconsiderate, irresponsible, unbearable prat I've ever..."

"MAEVE!" she turned toward the voice and saw her brother, standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Dermott!" she smiled and run to hug him "What are you doing here? Ooh I'm so happy to see you!".

Twelve years prior, her twin, back in his human form after Rumina's defeat, had decided to become some sort of demon hunter. He travelled the world with the sole goal to destroy evil, in its many forms. After so many years imprisoned in the body of a hawk, Dermott had felt the need to fight back, to destroy the evil that lurked in every corner, to cleanse the world for the future generations.

Every now and then he would come home to his sister and her family.

Dermott and Maeve had not seen each other in two years.

She held him close, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't be angry with Sinbad, little sister! I sent word to him and he came to pick me up. I wouldn't miss OUR fortieth birthday for the world" Dermott smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

Their house was full of people. Family and friends.

Doubar and Bryn were playing with Connor and Mala, their 10 years old daughter.

Rongar and his pregnant wife were smiling and rolling their eyes at one of Firouz's long and puzzling description of his latest invention.

Daevin and Eryl were bickering as usual.

Maeve hugged her husband, kissing the cheek she had slapped just an hour ago.

"Thank you, my love. And sorry about the slap" she apologized, blushing.

He held her close and chuckled, "You and your temper will be the death of me, woman!"

They kissed softly, slowly, savoring the other's presence.

"Happy Birthday, Maeve!"

She snorted, "Don't remind me please...I'm getting old!"

He laughed and kissed her nose, "You're more beautiful than ever Maeve! And I thank the heavens every day for having you and the children. I love you!"

She smiled and was about to kiss him again when...

"DAD! You let Daevin hold the tiller the WHOLE time! How come you have never let me do that?" Eryl was livid.

Daevin glared at his sister "Because you are a girl! You don't have the strength to..."

"I don't have the...HOW DARE YOU! I'm stronger than you, you dimwit!"

"No, you are not"

"I am"

"You're not"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Doubar laughed at them, bouncing little Connor on his knees.

The boy looked at his siblings, then at his parents, then at him, "Uncle Doubs, is mommy happy again?"

The man smiled at his nephew, "Oh yes little man, she and your father are very happy...and they will live happily ever after!"

"Just like in the fairy tales?"

"Yep, just like in the fairy tales!"

Connor beamed, his pearly teeth shining and his eyes sparkling with joy.

_I know the name "Daevin" was already used by someone else (I don't remember who) for Sinbad and Maeve's son. So I can't take the credit for that. I just really liked that name and decided to use it. Hope they won't mind :)_

_Let me know what you think...it's been a long time since I've last written fanfiction. _

_Until next time,_

_Ila 3_


End file.
